Unexpected
by LiveHappy247
Summary: Effie and Haymitch engage in some playful banter during the days before the 74th Hunger Games and end up sleeping together. (I do not own The Hunger Games or the characters)


Effie's POV

Just a little more lipstick and blush, then I'll be ready to go, I thought to myself. We were nearly an hour from the capitol and Peeta and Katniss hadn't even started to get ready, let alone Haymitch. Today I took on a light purple, yellow and pastel colored look.

I hear the sound of a knife on wood in the background and turn to investigate.

"That is mahogany!" I holler, knowing exactly how much that table cost.

"Look at you, you killed a placemat," Haymitch taunts Katniss in the background.

I choose to tune them out for the remainder of the ride.

Every year, I escort the two tributes from district 12, and never have I encountered a pair so. . . . unique. Katniss is strong-willed and obstinate while Peeta is level-headed and organized. Haymitch is the same every year, a sarcastic and drunk stubborn ass. Eventually all three of them leave the table. Although I have only known them a short amount of time, I will miss the sarcastic banter and bickering that they share because the district 12 tributes never come home.

The train pulls into the station and crowds of people are flocked around the door. As we exit the train, the paparazzi take photo after photo. My eyes start to hurt from all the flashing, but it still gives me a thrill. We all make it to the training building in one piece. I send Katniss and Peeta off to the stylists before they meet with Cinna and Portia. Haymitch and I follow the avoxes as they carry our bags up to the penthouse. It has modern décor and furniture, with a temporary, yet trendy style to it. I find my room and re-apply my make-up.

I walk out into the living room and gasped out of devastation. Haymitch is on the couch with a wrinkly suit and loose tie, with a glass of bourbon in hand.

"Absolutely not," I assert, taking him by the hand to find something decent to wear. I pick out a pair of tan pants, a blue suit jacket, a white button up and a red and navy tie.

"Now, go wash your hair." I demand.

"Why don't you come do it for me, sweetheart?"

"I am not even going to dignify that with a response."

I left, appalled by his immature behavior. Once he was dressed, we left to head down to the showground. We sat in our designated section of the stadium seats and waited until the black carriage carrying district 1 tributes started to lead the other carriages down the stadium. Everybody was dressed according to their district professions. They all looked beautiful, but it was our very own district 12's attire that made my mouth drop. They were wearing shiny leather black suits, with their backs lit on fire. Peeta and Katniss held their clasped hands in the air as the crowd went wild. President Snow stood up on his balcony at the end with a smug look on his face, as if this was all his work. I never liked him. I have met him a few times in the past, but he gave me chills with his cold look.

I waved at our district 12 tributes and admired Cinna's works of art as they rode through the sea of flowers thrown from the audience. Even well after the carriages departed, the crowd still cheered.

Once we got back to the penthouse, Katniss and Peeta changed into more comfortable clothing and we sat down to dinner.

"You both looked stunning out there," I exclaimed

"Thanks" they muttered back.

"Too bad it wasn't you on fire, effie," Haymitch mocked.

"You know, people might actually like you if you had a sense of compassion."

"I have friends, their names are whiskey and vodka."

Everybody laughed, but me.

We feasted on filet mignon, esparagus covered in cranberry sauce, sourdough bread, pita chips with humus and nectarine salsa, raw sea urchin, pasta salad, and for dessert dark chocolate Kahlua cake.

After dinner, we sat and watched the recap of tonight's events. Katniss and Peeta stole the spotlight with their flaming outfits and tightly clasped hands. As soon as the Panem anthem plays, Katniss and Peeta went off to bed.

"You know, I didn't mean to offend you earlier," Haymitch said to me in a sincere voice.

"Are you drunk?" I asked

"No. I really am sorry. I think you're amusing and it is a pleasure to work with you."

"Oh. You have always made me feel like a total ditz."

"If you haven't noticed, that's what I do. It makes the hunger games season a whole lot less depressing."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. Then I felt Haymitch's eyes on me. I never would have guessed in a million years, what happened next.

Haymitch had me slammed up against the wall. I tried to pull off his tie while he kissed my neck, but I was too distracted by his hands on my ass. I tried to hush him, so we don't wake Katniss and Peeta, but as more clothes come off, the louder it got, until we made it to my room. He laid me on the bed and straddled me, while he took off his shirt. I flipped him on his back and took off my skirt and corset until it is just me, him and my black lacy bra and panties, which were fast to leave my body too. His hair was soft and messed up, especially after previous events. His beard scratched my skin as he kisses my neck, moving his way down my body. I got a tight grasp on his hair and pulled his lips close to mine. The rest of the night was . . . awesome, to say the least.

"Good morning," Katniss said to us as she reaches the breakfast table, "how are you this morning?"

"Good, great actually, nothing out of the ordinary, it's not like we-" Haymitch stammered before I cut him off.

"Lovely, everything is just. . . lovely."

Haymitch and I stared at each other for a moment.

"What's going on with you too?" Peeta questioned.

All I could do was take a bite of my omelet with the tiniest of grins on my face.


End file.
